Finchel: A love story
by Finchelfan2003
Summary: This story is about young love of Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. My story includes ships like Brittana, Quick, Samcedes, and more. NOTE: characters in this story for 3 or less chapters are made up.
1. Glee Clubbers

"Hey Finn!" Rachel yelled down the halls of McKinley high. "Wait up!" She chased after him. Finn stopped dead and turned. Rachel ran up to him and pressed her lips on his cheek. "Jesus Rach, why are you so happy?" Finn asked shocked at his girlfriend's sudden outburst of excitement. "New glee clubbers!" She said happily. Rachel's smile left her face. "Oh shoot. That means I have competition," she said glumly. Finn embraced her in a hug. "Babe, look at me. You know NOBODY is better than Rachel Barbara Berry," Finn smiled. "Oh Finn... You're making me blush!" Rachel said. She kissed his cheek again. "Let's go," Finn said. "We don't want to be late for glee," The hallways were almost completely cleared, so Finn had an idea. Just as Rachel started walking away, Finn swept her off of her feet and carried her bridal style all the way to the choir room. "Ah! Rachel, Finn!" Mr. Schuester said. "Take a seat!" They chose a seat next to Quinn and Puck, who since the baby drama, had become a couple. "This is Natasha, Lori, and Brayden. Welcome!" Mr. Schue said. "Hey man," Finn said to Brayden. "What made you want to join glee?" Rachel said pleasantly. "Singing rules," Brayden said. "I love to sing," Lori said. "Yeah me too," Natasha said. "Plus I've got my eye on someone in here.." Natasha said. She winked at Finn. This made Rachel mad. Despite her feelings, Rachel decided to ignore it. She knew Finn loved her and wouldn't leave her for some scrawny freshman. "Besides she's like 14..." Rachel thought. After glee was over, school ended and Finn decided to work out in the boys locker room. He laid down and lifted the heavy weight above him. After only eight lifts, Finn dropped the weight, which made a loud noise. Right when he went to stand up to get it someone took his shoulders to hold him back. "Oh, hey Rach!" Finn said after a minute of confusion. "I'm not your girlfriend," a familiar voice said. "Unless you want me to be," The girl came around the bench press board thingy, revealing who it was. She crawled on top of Finn. She started to kiss him. Before the kiss could get deeper, Finn pushed her off. (Don't blame Finn, she moved fast!) "What the hell!?" Finn said. "I have a girlfriend Natasha!" "So, don't tell her..." She said before climbing back on top of him. Going for another kiss, Natasha leaned in. "No!" Finn said. This time he actually pushed her. Finn would NEVER harm a lady, but Natasha crossed the line. Finn got up, and started walking out. Natasha followed. "Don't say you didn't feel anything!" Finn was nervous. As he reached the door, he saw Rachel standing there, her face cherry red with anger. "Rach! I swear it wasn't me she just climbed up on me and-" Rachel cut him off. "Finn I know you wouldn't, I'm just about to knock some sense into that skank!" Rachel ran over to Natasha. She slapped her and pushed her into a gym locker. "You stay away from him! That happens again, it will be the next thing you do!" Natasha pushed Rachel, which made Rachel even more angry. She pushed Natasha in a used ice bath that one of the football players used. Before anything happened, Rachel walked away, hand in hand with HER boyfriend, Finn Hudson.


	2. Chaos in the Choir Room

"That girl is freakin insane!" Puck said. Him and Finn walked down the hallway talking. They were best friends again. It was actually great that Finn and Quinn broke up, if they didn't then Rachel and him wouldn't have been together. He tried to shake the thought out of his head. "Oh! Yeah, I mean she just jumped on me and made out with me... It was gross!"

They made it into the choir room and sat down. Natasha shed a single tear but quickly wiped it away. She raised her hand. "Yes, Natasha?" Mr. Schue said. "I'd like to sing a song about recent events," she said. "Oh... Um, sure!" "Hit it Brad!" The song 'Say my Name' by Destiny's Child began to play. When the song finished, Natasha sat down without another word. "That was... Interesting Natasha... What was that about?" Mr. Schue asked curiously. "Oh nothing... Just some personal events," she said shyly. Rachel sang 'this boy is mine' and Natasha gave her the evil eye. "ENOUGH!" Mr. Schue said. "Okay? Your song selection is a bit inappropriate. WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?!" Natasha stood up. She was about to walk out but Finn stopped her. "Natasha! Stay." He said. "I was working out last night and Natasha basically was raping me." Finn said. Natasha blushed. "Rachel pushed me!" Natasha blurted. "Into an ice bath!" She said. "What?! I did that because I caught her trying to steal my future husband!" Rachel said.

Everyone started arguing and the choir room got rather loud. "STOP! We're supposed to be a family! Natasha I am going to have to suspend you for... You know. And you are banned from sectionals!" Mr Schue said. Natasha ran out crying.

Rachel and Finn glanced at each other. After glee was over, Finn texted Rachel.  
_Meet me in the auditorium. -Finn._ _What is it? -Rach  
Just come -Finn. Whatever you say Finny-bear. -Rach_

"What do you need?" Rachel asked. "I need you, I'm worried about that creepy Natasha girl," Finn said. "I hope she doesn't, like hurt herself..."  
"I only want to be with you, I hope you know that," "I do Finn!" Rachel said. "I love you," Finn said. "I love you," Rachel said. She crashed her lips against his. Finn pulled away. "What's wrong?" Rachel said. "Mailman," Finn said. Rachel loved that she had that affect on him. Finn sat on the stage, Rachel on his lap, and kissed her. "Nobody else?" Rachel asked. "Never!" Finn said. "Get a room!" Puck said. They laughed. "You and Quinn kiss all the time!" Finn said. Puck just left. Finn and Rachel drove home in Finn's truck. She kissed him goodbye before she left the car. "Goodbye love," Finn said. "Mwah! I love you!" She blew him a kiss and went inside.

**A/N: hope you like this chapter! I don't own glee or the characters and I am not ryan Murphy. I promise the next chapter will be better!**


	3. Evil plan

**A/N: hi don't own glee or characters not ryan Murphy blah blah**

"Finny bear!" Rachel called out. "Wanna go to New York?" She asked. "Psshh, hell yeah!" Finn said. "Great it will be me, you, Quinn, and Puck,"

"nice!" Finn said. "There are two king sized bedrooms, and there is a waffle bar at the place we are staying at!" "Cool" Finn said. "And best of all, no adults!" Rachel was basically jumping for joy. "Rach that's awesome your the best!" Finn picked up Rachel and smooched her. "besides we're probably gonna all live there in 3 months anyway! I mean me you puck Quinn and Kurt and Blaine!" "Speaking of NYC, I got accepted to NYU! There is an amazing football course there!" Finn said happily. "OMG that's great!" Rachel screamed hugging Finn. In a few months, Finn would be living with the love of his life, his best friends, step brother and almost brother in law. Life was good.

**sorry this chapter is short :( next chpt. Is New York! its really exciting!**


	4. New York! Plane Ride Part 1 of 4

**A/N: Not ryan Murphy don't own glee or characters. Hope you like.**

Rachel stared down the four boarding passes in her hand. Each one was assigned to different people. Berry, Rachel,B; Hudson,Finn,C. Those two were really the only ones that she paid attention to. Pretty soon she would be living with her two best friends, her boyfriend's step-brother and his fiancé, and her boyfriend, her soulmate, her everything. All of her important people in her life would all be living together, in Rachel's dream land... New York! "Hey Rach!" Finn's voice echoed in Rachel's head. When she heard Finns voice, her thoughts broke. "Finn!" She ran into her boyfriends arms as he came in the airport. "Hey!" Quinn and Puck said. Rachel handed them their boarding passes. "A boarding passes on fight 3 are now boarding." A lady said on the intercom. "That's ours!" Rachel said happily. When they got on the plane, they were first in line and got to pick whatever seat they wanted. (A passes can do that, but usually good seats were taken.) They chose the very back seats. Finn and Rachel sat on the left, Quinn and Puck on the right. The two girls sat on the window side in their seats. "I'm so excited!" Rachel said smiling. After about 20 minutes, C finished boarding. "Time to go!" Finn said. Rachel hugged Finn and put her head on his shoulder. "what are you doing about your dads?" Finn asked. "I told them that we were 17 and mature enough." Rachel said. "and when that didn't work I just told them that we were looking at houses and colleges," she said. "What'd you tell Burt and Carole?" She asked. "I said I was looking at houses and went to explore NYU," Finn said. "Breakthrough!" Rachel said. "I love you Finn," Rachel said kissing him. With that, she fell asleep on his shoulder. She awoke 10 minutes later when the flight attendant came by. "Any drinks? Snacks?" she said sweetly. "We'll have some of those cute little peanut packages and I will have a Pepsi," Rachel said. "Yeah, can I have a Dr. Pepper?" Finn asked. "Sure no problem!" The attendant smiled and walked away. 10 minutes later the attendant came back with peanuts and soda. After their yummy snack, Rachel was really tired and went back to sleep. This time, when she woke up, she was in the city of her dreams. NYC.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is New York! City of Dreams**


	5. New York! City of Dreams Part 2 of 4

**A/N: not ryan Murphy blah blah**

"I can't believe we are actually here!" Rachel said exiting the plane. "Like a dream come true!" She said. They all walked outside and Puck hailed a cab. Puck sat in front, Rachel in the middle of Finn and Quinn. When they reached the hotel Rachel paid the man and gave him a two dollar tip. The first thing Puck did when he came in was hiliarious. He ran to the bedroom and jumped on the large bed. "Woohoo!" Quinn followed him and pushed him down. When he rolled off the bed, he didn't come back up for a minute and they started to get worried. Quinn peeked over the side and Puck pulled her down. "Noah!" Rachel said. Quinn jumped up, grabbed a pillow and hit Puck in the face. "Pillow fight!" Finn yelled. They had a pillow fight for about 1 hour and then the NYC sky began to get dark. When theh finally settled down, they popped in a romantic movie. Finn and Rachel cuddled and kissed. They hadn't really gotten past... Well, "second base" and Rachel thought she was ready. Rachel Eskimo kissed Finn because she knew he loved that. "I'm so tired!" Finn said fake yawning. "yeah me too!" Rachel said. They ran upstairs and jumped into bed together and cuddled. "Be right back," Rachel said. She went into the bathroom, did her nightly treatment, and threw on a nightgown. Finn got up and took his shirt off, because that was how he slept. About 20 minutes later, when Quinn and Puck were in bed, they heard Finn make a noise. "Gross," Puck said. Rachel had the best first night in New York and was so happy that soon she would be living there. In the morning Rachel woke up first and tried to wake Finn up. "Hey Rach-" he said muffled. He started to fall asleep again, but Rachel pulled the covers off him and sat on his stomach. "Ow!" Finn said finally waking up. "we've got a whole day ahead of us!" Rachel said. Finn was in his boxers, which he put back on last night. "I'm gonna go take a shower," Rachel said. "Feel free to come!" This really got Finn up. After their shower, Rachel went downstairs and made pancakes and eggs and bacon. Finn and Rachel ate together before Puck and Quinn were up. "This is good!" Finn said. Rachel kissed Finn. "Oh god if you two are gonna get it on again go back to bed!" Puck said walking downstairs. Rachel blushed. "Big deal, you heard us... I walked in on you two once!" Finn said. Quinn blushed a lot. "Ready for our day?" Rachel said. With that they left.


	6. New York! Tourists Part 3 of 4

**A/N: not ryan Murphy and I don't own glee or its characters**

"So first we are going to the Empire State Building, and then we are heading to the Statue of Liberty!" Rachel said. They took a subway to visit the Empire State Building. "Isn't it beautiful?!" Rachel asked when they got there. "Totally!" Finn said. 5 minutes later Puck said; "Can we go now?" "Sure!" Rachel snapped a picture and they left. On the subway to go to the Statue of Liberty, Rachel and Finn were kissing and cuddling, which got them some dirty looks. When Puck kissed Quinn, someone grimaced. "Your a dirty street bum with no girl, keep your looks to yourself." Puck shot at him.  
The "dirty street bum", in Puck's words, frowned and turned away. Rachel was a bit tired and put her head on Finn's thigh. "You don't deserve her!" The dirty street bum's brother said to Puck when Quinn kissed his cheek. Puck gave him the finger and cussed at him. The subway halted to a sharp stop, and Rachel's head rolled off Finn's leg. Luckily, that was their stop so Rachel had to get up anyway. "Noah all you ever do is drop "F bombs"!" Rachel said exiting the subway. "He could have had a gun!" She whispered. "Please baby, I'm tough."  
Rachel laughed. Rachel took lots of pictures at the Statue of Liberty. The four of them went up to the torch of Lady Liberty, and Rachel snapped tons of pics at the top. "Oh I can't do this!" Quinn said. She didn't exactly like heights and the torch of lady liberty wasn't exactly ideal. Quinn started to see spots. "I think I'm gonna pass out!" Puck lifted Quinn and brought her down to the bottom. Rachel and Finn were alone at the torch. They took a picture together. "I love you Finn," Rachel said. "I love you too!" Finn said. "Pretty soon we will do this every weekend!" Rachel said. "I know right!" Finn said. They were such a perfect match, it wasn't even funny. They went to the bottom so they could go back to the hotel. "Today was REALLY fun." Rachel said, climbing into bed with Finn. "It was even better because I was with you!" Finn said. "Oh Finn! You always know what to say to make a girl blush!" Rachel said. "You're the best!" Finn said. Rachel gave Finn a hug. Finn's body was always warm, she liked that. "I'm tired," Rachel said yawning. 10 minutes later Rachel said to Finn; "I can't sleep," "I can help." Finn said. He softly sang to her causing Rachel to doze off. Rachel felt safe in Finn's arms. His voice was like pure gold to Rachel. Finn was hers. Forever.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! Review!**


	7. New York! Goodbye NYC Part 4 of 4

"Wake up!" Rachel whispered nervously to Finn. It was 2:34 in the morning and Rachel was hearing noises. She knew Quinn and Puck were asleep, they were in the room across from them. Finn stirred and stood up. He walked out of the bedroom to check. Rachel touched  
his fingers. "Be careful," Finn nodded. Finn gasped and stepped back. He turned and ran into the bedroom. He was pointing and couldn't get his words out right. Rachel walked out and laughed. A baby chipmunk was sitting on a clay vase it knocked over. It stared at Rachel with big brown eyes. The vase wasn't broken, so Rachel could put her hands near it without getting cut. She knew this was a bit risky but she had to do it. She picked up the tiny little creature. It was surprising, seeing a chipmunk in New York. Two other bigger chipmunks crawled out of the vase. Figuring it was the little one's parents, Rachel put them all in a large container and poked holes in the top. She gave them some of the stuff in the cabinets. Sunflower seeds, unsalted peanuts, and raspberries. She assumed they would eat it. A little dish of water followed the family's feast. She knew she couldn't just let them out in the city! They wouldn't last 5 seconds! She had some thinking to do. Rachel set the family on a table and went back to bed. Finn was still quivering with fear when she walked in. She kissed him goodnight and he fell asleep. Rachel stayed up a bit longer before she fell asleep. When she woke, it was 3:14 am. Something woke her and she had to check on the chipmunks. As she was getting up she felt something grab her arm. Finn looked up with big, beautiful brown eyes and Rachel melted. She quickly peeked at the table, finding the chipmunks sound asleep. She ran back to the room and jumped in bed. She hugged Finn tightly and he kissed her lips. "I love you so much," Finn said kissing her. "I love you too," Rachel said pulling away. Finn hugged her and Rachel heard something crinkle. She decided to ignore it. When it happened again she asked Finn if he knew what it was. "Do you have like candy or something that is making that crinkling noise?" "Nope, no, not at all!" He said. "Stand up," Rachel said. Finn obliged. Rachel checked the pockets of his pajama shorts. "Shit, I had to wear the ones with pockets?" Finn thought. Rachel reached into his left pocket and pulled out a small packet type thing. It had the playboy bunny on it. "Dirty, dirty mind," Rachel laughed shaking her head. "Did you really think that you were gonna get laid!?" Rachel said. "Hey a guy can dream!" Finn said. "Well your not-mmph!" Rachel was cut off as Finn grabbed her and kissed her. "Maybe I'll reconsider..." Rachel said catching her breath. Finn kissed Rachel's neck, which he knew turned her on. Rachel grabbed the packet and ripped the top off. "We'll need this." She said. Finn kissed her again and she dropped the packet. She completely forgot about it. The next morning Finn actually woke up first. He picked up her tank top off the floor and put it on her face. He then slipped an ice cube down her bra and ran. The ice began to melt and Rachel screamed. She chased Finn downstairs and jumped on him. When they went back upstairs, Rachel told Finn to shower (He sweats too much). She got dressed and made breakfast. Puck, Quinn, and Finn joined her and helped themselves to toast, eggs, bacon, and home fries. "Pass the butter and jam?" Finn said with a mouthful of eggs. Rachel slid the butter and jam close to the chipmunks. She grabbed a slice of toast and cut it into quarters. She gave them 1/4 of it and the chipmunks darted towards it. The baby one ripped a chunk off and shoved it in its mouth. She laughed. "Quick question, why are there freaking chipmunks on the table?" Puck asked. "Well... They came in last night and... I just had to take them!" Puck just ignored her. "To the Bronx zoo!" Finn said when they finished breakfast. Rachel snapped pictures left and right of the cute animals. When they finished at the Bronx Zoo they picked up hot dogs from a nearby stand. Rachel drew a mustard heart on his hot dog. Quinn, Puck, Rachel, and Finn got to the subway station early so they would find a seat. When the subway arrived Finn and Rachel plopped down on the seat. Rachel put her head on Finn's shoulder and whispered "I love you." They went to the hotel, packed the rest of their stuff (yes the chipmunks came in a dog carrier) and went to the airport. They took the same seats as last time. "Love you!" Finn said to Rachel. She put her head on his shoulder and drifted to sleep as they took a journey to a little town of Lima, Ohio, which they call home.


	8. Symptoms

**A/N: not ryan Murphy don't own glee or characters. Sorry this chpt. Is short, but I liked it and I hope you do to!**

**1 month later.**

Rachel sat in the bathroom, puking. She didn't understand, she was perfectly healthy and got her shots! Thoughts swirled in her mind. She missed her period, then again she had before. When she finished puking, she had the urge to pee. Everything was weird and this type of behavior was highly abnormal. Finn found her by her locker to walk her to glee. She was practicing for sectionals and in the middle of Katy Perry's Part of Me with Finn and she threw up in her mouth and left. Mr. Schue looked confused. When Rachel came back 5 minutes later she said, " I had four tacos last night." She said. Which probably was the reason. At lunch she kept craving tater tots, not only for that day, but others! It was strange because Rachel typically didn't eat tater tots. She shrugged it off and ate some. Rachel was relieved when she finally got home. Some thing caught her eye. A box of pregnancy tests that Quinn bought in New York for her as a joke because of her first time with Finn. She grabbed them and tore the cardboard seal off. Rachel sat in the bathroom for what seemed like hours, for something that could change her life forever.


	9. Positive or Negative?

**A/N: Not ryan Murphy don't own glee. This chapter is really exciting. It is a follow up to my previous chapter where Rachel might be pregnant! Do you think she will be? Read on to find out!**

Rachel stared down at the 2 pregnancy tests in front of her. They showed;

She wasn't sure what to think of it. She knew her dads would kill her if they found out. Rachel decided to go to the drugstore and pick up a box or two. At the drugstore, she spotted the familiar isle where she bought her- lady stuff. She saw a shelf of tests and took four. "For only two tests in a box these are expensive," Rachel thought. She couldn't believe that she could be pregnant. She put the boxes on the counter and the lady, who looked about her age, smiled at her. "I know how you feel..." She said. "I thought I was pregnant once too." She said. "By who?" Rachel said. "This guy Noah Puckerman..." "Really? I know him!" Rachel said. "Funny," she said. "$12.46" Rachel paid the girl. "I'm Rachel by the way," she said smiling. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sierra." "I hope I'll see you around?" Rachel said. "Yeah, bye!" Rachel raced home and tore open yet another box.

And another

- +

It went on like that for the next box until something happened.

Rachel started crying. She didn't want to be a teen mom! She didn't know what she was going to tell Finn. It would break his heart, ruin his dreams, future plans for college... She would have to do it some way.

"Hi Finn!" She said when he picked up the phone. "Come over!" She said trying to hide her sad tone. "Ok be there in like five," he said. "Love you!" He said hanging up. Just like he promised, he was there in five minutes. "Come here baby, sit down." Rachel said seriously. "Are you breaking up with me?!" Finn said nervously. "I can change! I promise!" He said, his lip quivering. "No, no, never!" Rachel said. She put her hand on his thigh. "I don't know how to put this," Finn was listening to every word."I'm pregnant." She said crying. "I'm so sorry!" She said sobbing. The words hit Finn like a truck. How could this happen?! Finn began tearing up. Rachel put her head on his knee. "Shhh, baby it's okay," he said rubbing Rachel's head. "I will take care of that baby until the day I die. I will stand by you through the good times and the awful." He said. "Because I love you." "More than anyone I have ever dated or met or anyone in this entire world. You are my better half." Rachel cried harder at the sound of that. She started choking up. "Deep breaths," Finn said. "I'll take you to the doctor," Finn said. They went to a doctor in Indiana, so nobody would run into them they knew. "Hello, I'm Dr. McCarthy and I will be checking on your... Baby right?" He said checking his clipboard. "We aren't completely sure yet, I took some tests but some were positive, some were negative." Rachel said. "Follow me," Dr. McCarthy said. He took Rachel to her room. He put some gel on Rachel's stomach. The ultrasound appeared on a screen. "Your Pregnant alright! Triplets!" Dr. McCarthy said. "WHAT?!" Finn said. "I'm just kidding." He said laughing. "No, but you are pregnant, a single baby of course," Rachel closed her eyes and choked back tears. She managed to say, "How are you sure?" "See this little blob thing right here?" He said circling a small blob with his finger on the screen. Rachel nodded. "No doubt, that's a baby. We have seen people only two weeks and were able to tell them." He said "Thanks you Dr. McCarthy," Finn said. Rachel would have but she was choking on her tears. As soon as they walked out, Rachel's tears flowed out like a river.

**A/N: I hope you loved this chapter! I did! I need some ideas to help writers block. Review!**


	10. Normal Teenage Couple

**A/N: 1,000 views! Thank you! Still just 11 reviews but I'm working on it!**

Rachel sat with Finn in her bedroom, her head rested on his chest. "Why did I ever drop that freakin condom?" Rachel mumbled, softly sobbing. "Should I look into adoption? Abortion? I'm so confused Finn!" Rachel said her tone getting louder. "We can take care of this baby together. Do you want to keep this baby?" Finn said. "Yes! But I can't do this! I don't know how to tell dad and daddy!" Rachel said. "Look baby, all I have EVER wanted to do since we started dating was marry you and have kids with you. Because I knew I loved you from the very second I first laid eyes on you. I knew you were the one. I will never leave you." Finn said. "Thanks Finn," Rachel said with a smile. "Can we go pick up some KFC now?" Rachel giggled. "Anything," Finn said. Finn carried her to the car and plopped her in the front seat of his truck. "Pregnant women deserve a special treatment," he said. "Please don't say the "P" word! But thanks!" Rachel said. Back at Rachel's house, Rachel chowed down on some extra crispy tenders and some drumsticks, and wedges, and mashed potatoes, and coleslaw, and anything else she could get her hands on. "Craving something?" Finn asked when Rachel was rummaging through KFC bags. "Hmm?" She said with her mouthful. "Uh-huh," she nodded. "The cookies are in the third bag on the left." Finn laughed. Rachel gulped the food in her mouth and said, "thanks!" She grabbed the cookies and munched them to nothing. "Aren't you a vegan?!" Finn asked. "Not for today- er, nine months! You will be driving me for fast food every other day!" Rachel joked. "Why do I feel like you aren't kidding?" Finn said. "Because I'm probably not," Rachel laughed. "Toss me a drumstick," Finn said. Rachel tossed it and Finn caught it like a football. "Finn Hudson makes the winning catch! Ahh AHHH!" Rachel giggled. "Now that you've won the championship game, what wi you do?" Rachel asked in a silly reporter voice. "Eat this drumstick!" He held it up and took a huge bite of it. A regular couple. They were acting like a regular teenage couple. The next morning Finn was honking outside at 5:30 am. "I've got a surprise for you!" He picked up a box from the backseat. "Open it up!" He said. Rachel opened the lid and it was a picture of Finn and Rachel on their first date. "Aww! Finn!" She said. "There's more!" She looked and there was a small box with a bow on it. It was a necklace- a locket. On the inside was a picture of Finn and Rachel, and a pacifier. "You'll be a great mom," Finn said kindly. Rachel smiled warmly and hugged him. They crawled in the backseat and Rachel gently pushed him on it. She leaned on top of him and kissed him. She kissed him for about ten minutes and Finn put his hand on her back. He slowly lowered it to her ass. Rachel pulled away. "Finn Hudson! I'm pregnant!" She scolded. "Ah dammit! Sorry! Force of habit!" "It's fine!" She laughed. "I was kidding. Feel free to put it back- but no doing it, I'm not up for twins." Rachel said. Finn obliged and gave it a light squeeze. "FINN!" Rachel half-giggled. "Fine, only second base!" Rachel said. When 6:00 am came around, Finn and Rachel finally stopped kissing. They agreed to tell the glee club today. "Hello, Me. Schue!" Rachel said entering the room. "Can I sing something with Finn?" She asked. "Sure," Mr. Schue said. "Brad?" Mirrors by Justin Timberlake introduced its first few notes. When the song finished, Rachel grabbed Finn's hand. "I'm... Pregnant," Rachel said reluctantly. "NOOO! Ugh! I hate you!" Natasha said storming out. "What!?" Glee clubbers were saying. "Sorry if I let you down," Rachel said glumly. "Woah! Rachel! You did not let us down! Neither did you Finn! We are all treated like a family and a family wouldn't shun you for pregnancy!" Mr. Schue said. "Actually my parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant!" Quinn said. "Ok then.." Mr. Schue said. Nothing felt different to Rachel in the choir room, after all it was like her second home! The members, they were like her family. Not second, just family.

**A/N: Natasha is gone forever, she was made up. So Rachel is pregnant, not a vegan for nine months, the glee club is ok with it, Finn gave her a gift, and most importantly, Review!**


End file.
